Reduced-size personal electronic devices, such as devices that are smaller than cellular phones, may be used as timekeeping devices as well as providing other applications or functions. In cases where the personal electronic device may be the primary timepiece of the user, it may be important to provide timekeeping functionality for a relatively long period of time between charging the battery of the device. The device's timekeeping functionality may supersede the importance of the other applications or functions of the device.